


Manon Ending

by fairyamy



Category: Pokeani - Fandom, Pokemon, pokemon the strongest mega evolution, tsme
Genre: Angest, F/M, Role-swap, Roleswap, tsme - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: The role-swap has two endings the Manon one and the Alain one.





	

She hated herself so much.  
Her hand slammed against the wall she was hiding behind. The Professor was there and she could hear his cries. Something had happened to Alain, she knew that… And what ever it was it was bad enough that Lysandre had called in the Professor… And it was bad enough to reduce the grown man to sobs and screams.

Lysandre told her the only way to awake Alain from his coma was to finish the Mega Evolution System as quickly as possible. She got in front of him, her hand clenched into a fist over her heart. It was her fault that this had happened so she had to fix it.  
He agreed and sent her on her way.  
“Please wait, Alain… I’m sorry… I love you and I will save you…” She whispered as she sent Force out to battle. _Even if it costs me my own life, I’ll save you…_


End file.
